Mean Boys
by carryjames48
Summary: Arriving at his first private school, Ryder Lynn is given one rules-stay away from the Platinums. But it's not his fault that he catches the attention of Jake Puckerman, the leader. And as he slowly becomes hell-bent on revenge, Ryder becomes more like Jake and begins to see the pressures of boy world. Based on Mean Girls. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So, per the title, this is a male version of Mean Girl's. However, this is about guys so the plotline has different details which aren't included in the movie. So read on, folks!**

It was a cold morning in September. Most people think it's a normal school day, but it wasn't today. My day was certainly different from others and my parents were freaking out.  
"This is your lunch, OK?"  
My Mum was going super crazy.  
"Now, I put a dollar in there so you can buy mil. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that."  
Dad was equally as crazy as Mum.  
"Remember your phone number. I wrote it down just in case."  
My dad handed me a piece of paper.  
"Put it in your pocket don't lose it."  
"IT'S RYDER'S BIG DAY!"  
They were treating me as if I had never been to school before. Which I have been but now I'm going to my first private school that is not out in the middle of nowhere. See, I come from Arizona and I'm glad I left...

_Flashback  
In July, I was out in my rural town in Arizona. Nothing much. I went to school and lived with my parents. I had a girlfriend, Marley Rose. She was so hot, but what I heard one day changed me forever...  
"Ryder, I cheated on you," she told me frankly at her house.  
I was stunned. What?  
"With who?" I asked.  
"Some guy who came here on a holiday," Marley said.  
"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" I shouted.  
"Too late," Marley said, "He's already left."  
I sat down and a sad look appeared on my face. Why did she do that? I never thought she would cheat on me. I like her so much.  
"Ryder," Marley said as she took my hand, "I don't think we should be together any more."  
"But I thought you loved me," I said.  
"Well, if I loved you I wouldn't have cheated on you," Marley said.  
That was true. Maybe we were too different, or too the same.  
"I think it will be best," Marley said, "Because we can't keep this relationship distant because I'm moving away tomorrow."  
"You are?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Marley said, "Goodbye Ryder."  
She got up and left. If I were in my musical world, I would get up and start singing ...Baby One More Time... but Mum and Dad walked in the second after Marley left.  
"Honey," Mum said, "We have an announcement..."  
"Yes...we're leaving to Maine to start a new life..." Dad said.  
"Good," I said and ran into my room. I was glad we were leaving...I wanted to get all of this misery behind me..._

My parents drove me to school. I got out of the car. As my parents waved goodbye, I walked across the street. And with that, I walked into my first private school. It was so crazy I had no idea what I was getting myself into. There were kids burning books, kids making out and others just staring at me as if I was an alien.  
I walked into my classroom and looked for a place to sit. I approached the seat behind an extremely overweight guy but then two students looked at me and said "Ah, ah." The two were a boy and a girl or a boy, I don't really know. He had dark hair with a blonde streak and a vain look on his face, kinda like an emo. This girl looked as if she was actually a boy but because she acted so tranny I didn't really know...  
"He farts a lot."  
Ok, new seat then some random guy took it right before I got there. I backed out and turned around, unknowingly hitting someone square in the chest. He spilled his coffee on his sweater and dropped his doughnuts all over the floor.  
"Oh, God, I am so sorry," I apologized.  
"It's not you. I'm bad luck," the teacher said.  
He started to take his coffee drenched sweater off. His shirt was sticking to his sweater when he tried to pull it over his head. That's when the councillor walked in.  
"Mr Schuester?" she said.  
"My t-shirt is stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" he said while trying to take it off.  
"Yeah."  
"Great."  
He pulled down his shirt and took off his sweater.  
"Is everything all right here," Ms Pillsbury said, eyeing the mess on the floor.  
"Oh yeah," he said quickly.  
"So...how was your summer?" Ms Pillsbury asked.  
"My wife had a miscarriage and we divorced," Mr Schuester said, not sounded so sad. Awkward silence dawned on the class.  
"I got OCD, guess I win," Emma said.  
"Yeah, yeah you do," Will said.  
She suddenly remembered what she came in here for. It was obviously about me.  
"Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us. He moved here all the way from Arizona."  
Mr Schuester turned to a tall, muscular guy who had an orange-tanned skin and was wearing revealing clothing.  
"Welcome," Mr Schuester said warmly.  
"I've been going here for three years," the boy replied.  
Caught off guard, Mr Schuester gave him a thumbs up and said "Great!"  
"His name is Ridder, Ridder Line. Where are you Ridder Line?" announced Ms Pillsbury.  
I put up my hand and said "That's me. And it's pronounced RIDE-ER LINN!"  
"My apologises," she said, "I have a newphew Anfernee and I know he gets mad when I call Anthony. Almost as mad as I get at the fact that my sister called him Anfernee," she ranted.  
"Well, welcome," Mr Schuester said, "And thank you Ms Pillsbury."  
"Thanks," she said, "And if you ever need something or wanna talk to someone..." She began moving in and talking to him in a hushed tone.  
"Well thank you," he said, "But maybe when my shirt isn't see through."  
"Okay, good day everybody," she concluded.  
The rest of the day was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. In my 3rd class, I got up cause I needed to go to the toilet.  
"Where are you going?" the teacher asked.  
"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom," I replied.  
"You'll need a lavatory pass."  
"Ok, can I please have a lavatory pass?"  
"Nice try. Have a seat."  
I never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were yelling at me. All it was was something like:  
"Don't read ahead!"  
"No green pen!  
"No food in class!"  
_'Bleiben Sie inIhrem Sitzplatz!"  
_Finally...LUNCH! When I was getting lunch, I overheard some girls talking about something like this:  
"I told you I saw everything!"  
"Everything?"  
"Did you see a ball?"  
"It only counts if you see the balls!"  
"That's true, girl."  
Not having lunch with them. I walked around the cafeteria and everyone made sure that there was no seat for me so I ended up eating lunch by myself in the fucking toilets! I had friends in Arizona. I even had a girlfriend. Just not here. Well that was such a shit first day!  
I got home with teary eyes and my Mum had the guts to talk to me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not after that lame-ass day.  
"Hey, how was your first day?"  
I looked at her and then went up to my room, not in the mood to talk.


	2. The Platinum's

The next day in homeroom, I saw the same guy and Asian girl who gave me advice yesterday. I sat next to him.  
"Is that your natural hair colour?" his Asian friend asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"It's HOT!"  
"Thanks," I said, a little overwhelm  
She grabbed my hair and pulled it towards her hair. "See, this is the colour I want," she said. She was a tall girl, had friendly features and seemed more happy than anyone else in that room. The guy with dark hair smirked.  
"This is Tina, she's too "Asian" to function," she said and I knew she meant it as a joke.  
"Nice to meet you," I said to Tina.  
Sooner than later, some guy came up to the boy and teased "Nice wig, Finn, what's it made of?"  
"Your Mum's pussy hair!" he shouted back.  
He turned to me and smiled.  
"I'm Finn," he said.  
"Hi, I'm Ryder," I introduced.  
I think I had just found some new friends. Good start! My next class was health class and I had no idea where it was so I asked my new friends.  
"Do you know where Room G is?"  
Tina took my schedule and read it aloud.  
"Health Tuesdays/Thursdays, Room G," he read with a smirk.  
"I think that's in the back building," Finn smirked.  
Tina looked confused for a split second and then smirked.  
"Yeah, that's in the back building," he grinned.  
"Thanks," I said happily.  
Finn and Tina said they would show me the way. When we got out of the class room, it was crazy. So many people flooded around me and it felt like we were going the opposite direction of everyone else. Tina pushed through the crowd.  
"Watch out, please! Fresh meat coming through!"  
We walked out onto the field. Tina still had my schedule and was reading it out loud.  
"Health, French..."  
He paused for a minute.  
"You're taking 11th grade Drama?" he asked, shocked.  
"Yeah, I love Drama," I said.  
"Ew, why?" Tina asked.  
"Because most people suck at it."  
"That's beautiful," Tina gawked, "This boy is deep!"  
We kept walking but there was no back building in sight.  
"Where's the back building?" I asked.  
"Oh, it burnt down in a fire in 1960," Finn smirked.  
"Won't we get into trouble or something for this?" I asked.  
"Why would we get you into trouble?" Finn said, "We're your friends."  
I know I shouldn't have skipped but Finn said we were friends. And I was in no positions to pass up friends. I guess I'll never know what I missed on the first day of Health Class...

_"Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant...and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up. Just don't do it, promise? Ok, everybody take some rubbers..."_

"Why didn't they just keep you in Arizona?" Finn said, "I mean, it's awesome over there."  
"My parents wanted me to attend a private school," I said.  
"Oh, you won't get private here. A little slice like you..." Tina said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"You're a regulation hottie," Finn said.  
"What?" I was so confused. What were they talking about? I was just a guy, nothing more.  
"Own it," Tina encouraged.  
"How do you spell your name again, Ridder?" Finn asked.  
He called me Ridder again. Why do people keep doing that?  
"It's RYDER, R-Y-D-E-R," I answered.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna call you Ridder," Finn said.  
He's going to call me Ridder. Great, fucking great!  
Out came the football squad. I saw something catch Tina's eye.  
"In the name of all that's holy, will you look at Sam Evan's gym clothes!" Tina shrieked.  
His top fit him quite nicely. It was tight on him and it showed off his extremely muscular figure. His hair was perfectly messy but it somehow managed to look neat on him. His face had a confused look.  
"Of course, all the Platinum's are in the Football Squad," Finn said with disgust.  
"Who are the Platinum's?" I asked.  
"They're teen royalty," Tina said with a pinch of jealousy, "If North Shore was _US Weekly, _they would always be on the cover.  
Finn pointed out to the boy Tina noticed earlier. "That one over there, that's Sam Evans and he is one of the dumbest guys you will ever meet." I turned around and saw Sam bouncing up and down for the football and when it was kicked to him, he hit it with his chest.  
"Tina sat next to him once in English," Finn said.  
"He thought orange started with a "u," Tina said.  
Wow, that's a little weird!  
"And that one over there, that's Blaine Anderson," Finn said, "He's totally rich because his mom invented Toaster Strudel."  
Blaine looked very charming. Either gay or a ladies-man. His hair was absolutely perfect and his smile was kind and had a flirty aspect to it. His eyes were where you could tell his feelings.  
"Blaine Anderson knows everybody's business," Finn continued, "He knows everything about everyone."  
"That's why he uses so much gel," Tina said, "It conceals all the secrets!"  
All our eyes drew over to a guy followed by all the other jocks. The boy was smiling at everyone and strutted as if he were the king of the school.  
"And evil takes a human form in Jake Puckerman," Finn said, "Don't be fooled because he may seem like your selfish, back-stabbing, dick-faced douche-bag but deep down...he is much, much more than that."  
"He's the _ringleader_," Tina said, "He's the Quarterback for his team, Class President, Top Student, the Stud..."  
Jake looked like a really funny guy. He could have a laugh. His skin was deep, naturally tanned and his hair was short. He seemed so carefree although his smile was intimidating. He looked far more built than Sam. He looked like that typical hot guy that every guy wanted but couldn't have and that guy who every other guy envied and aspired to be like.  
"Jake Puckerman," Finn said with hate, "How do I even begin to explain Jake Puckerman. This is what people say..."  
_"Jake Puckerman is flawless  
I got an exercising disorder because he told me it was the best way to get ripped  
His skin is half-white and half-black  
I've heard he's really smart because he had OCD in Eighth grade  
His favourite movie is Forest Gump  
One time, he met Miranda Kerr on a plane and she told him he was hot  
One time, he beat me up...it was awesome!"  
_"Or at least that's what I've heard," Finn concluded as we walked down the corridor.  
"He's fierce," Tina said, "He always win Social King."  
"Who cares?" Finn smirked.  
"I care," Tina said, "Every year, the SRC's throw a social between two school and whoever is elected Social King and Queen becomes a part of the Council and as a proud member of the Student Council...I would say, yeah...I care."  
"Tina, you've totally out-Asianed yourself!" Finn said.  
Finn then shoved a piece of paper into my hand. "Here. This map is going to be your guide through McKinley High."  
The paper was a drawing of the cafeteria and all the tables were labelled.  
"Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because it represents who you are," Finn explained.  
He pointed on the map and started naming the tables...  
"You've got your freshmen,  
Exchange Students,  
Student Council,  
Cheerleading,  
Asian Nerds,  
Cool Asians,  
The male cheerleaders,  
Black Clique,  
Guys that eat and don't exercise,  
Guys that exercise and don't eat,  
The second most popular group,  
OCD freaks,  
Horny guys,  
The greatest people you will ever meet (us),  
And the worst...beware of the Platinum's."

**Some obvious changes but know you are introduced to certain counterparts of ****_Mean Girls..._**

**Cady=Ryder  
Regina=Jake  
Janis=Finn  
Tina=Damian  
Will=Mrs Norbury  
Emma=Mr Duvall  
Sam=Karen  
Blaine=Gretchen**


	3. Meeting the Platinums

**_Worm comes out of hole, looks around and asks "Reviews?" No one replies so he sadly goes back into the hole... _****Hahaha, lel jks, I'm just desperate for reviews so you better give me some. Luv ya byotchs.**

Chapter 3

I found myself at recess already. I was heading towards Finn and Tina's table and some girl came up to me, right next to where the Platinum's sat. The girl was wearing quite revealing clothing and she wasn't that attractive, so it was quite uncomfortable. And the Platinum's were also watching but I didn't make eye contact with them. Finn told me to beware...  
"Hey, we're doing a lunch time survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?"  
"Okay," I said, praying it would be quick.  
"Is your lollipop sucked?" she asked.  
"My what?"  
"Would you like me to suck your lollipop?"  
"What?"  
"Is she bothering you?" I was so shocked when I heard his voice-it was the intimidating voice of Jake Puckerman. I didn't say anything?"  
"Brittany, why are you such a slut?" Jake jabbed. It was weird. He didn't yell or scream. He didn't even sound irritated! It was like he was just having a normal conversation with this girl but his tone of voice hurt like a whip, quick and painful.  
"You were supposed to pick up my call last night," Blaine said. He sounded a little hurt. His face didn't show any frown coming on but his eyes said it all.  
"Brittany, you don't to a party at my house with Blaine and then scam on some poor, innocent guy right in front of us THREE DAYS LATER!" Jake accused, "HE'S NOT INTERESTED." He turned to me with such a pissed off face. "Do you want to have sex with her?" he asked me.  
No, she wasn't that attractive but what kind of a guy would pass up the opportunity of sex? Isn't that all that guys wanted? Nah, that was a hormone thing. My hormones weren't crazy like that.  
"No, thank you," I said.  
"Good, so it's settled," Jake paused. He didn't seem to happy with the fact that Brittany was still here. "So you can go lick your own vagina now. Bye Brittany!"  
"Fucking dick!" I heard Brittany whisper as she walked away.  
"I took one step away when I heard Jake call out to me. "Wait...sit down," he said quietly as he gestured towards the chairs.  
I hesitated. I looked at Finn and Tina. I gave them a pleading look for one second until I heard Jake say "Seriously, sit down."  
What could I do? So, I sat down. I was nervous to be honest. It was only my second days and I didn't want enemies..._yet_...  
"Why don't I know you?" Jake asked.  
"I'm new, I'm from Arizona," I said.  
"What?" Jake said, sounding astonished.  
"I used to go to a public-school..."  
"Wait. What?" Jake jabbed, sounding stunned. What was with the what?  
"It's a school that is funded by the government.."  
"No, no," Jake cut me off, "I know what a public school is. I'm not retarded. So you've never been to a private school before?"  
I shook my head.  
"Dude, shut up."  
I just looked at him. He smiled at me with a joking smile. Did he think I was lying?  
"Shut up," he said again, but in a sing-a-song way that lasted a while.  
"I didn't say anything," I said.  
"Public school...that's really interesting," he said, amused.  
"Thanks."  
"But you're like...really cool!"  
"Thank you," I said with a smile. I was just called cool by the coolest guy in Sophomore year!  
"So you agree?" Jake asked.  
Then, it got awkward.  
"What?  
"You think you're cool?" Jake said.  
"Oh, I-I-uh..."  
I was cut off again when Jake looked at my head and said "Oh my god, I love your beanie. Where did you get it?" He said it in a strange tone, as if he was being sarcastic. But he was smiling, so I thought he meant it.  
"Oh, my Mum made it for me."  
"It's awesome!"  
"Oh, it's so quiche!" Blaine said.  
"What is "quiche"?" Jake asked, sounding annoyed.  
"Oh, it's like...slang...from Australia," Blaine said. He struggled through the sentence because Jake put him on the spot and I knew straight away he was embarrassed.  
"So, if you're from Arizona...then why are you white?" Sam asked.  
"Oh my god, Sam, you can't just ask people why they're white," Blaine accused and I almost had to held in laughter.  
"Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?" Jake asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
They all made a little huddle and began whispering about something. I looked over at Finn and Tina's table and they were giving the "What are you doing?" look. The Platinum's stopped whispering and faced me. Jake looked me straight in the eye with a devious smile.  
"Okay, you should know that we don't do this very often so this is, like, a really big deal...you're invited to a party at my house if you stay and have lunch with us today."  
"Oh, it's Ok..."  
"Coolies," Jake cut me off...again.  
"So we'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said.  
"On Wednesday, we wear blue," Sam added, ditzy.  
After getting out of the toilet at Recess, all I heard was Finn laughing.  
"Oh my god! You have to do it, ok? Come to the party and come to Recess and tell me all of Jake Puckerman's secrets!"  
"Jake seems nice," I said.  
"JAKE PUCKER IS NOT NICE!" Finn yelled, "HE'S A SCUM-SUCKING, ROAD-ASS. HE RUINED MY LIFE!"  
"He's fabulous but..._evil_," Tina added.  
"Why do you hate him?" I asked Finn.  
"What do you mean?" Finn asked.  
"Jake-you seem to really hate him."  
"Yes. What's the question?"  
"Well, the question is _why_?"  
"Jake turned all the people in Year 8 against Finn when..."  
"TINA! Shall we not?" Finn yelled, "Now look. This isn't about me hating him, ok? I just think it would be a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and tell us everything they say."  
"What should I even talk about?" I asked.  
"Miranda Kerr? Coldplay?" Tina suggested.  
"Is that a book?" I asked.  
"Would you just do it, please?" Finn pleaded.  
"Fine," I said, "Can we switch tops? Because it's Wednesday and I need to wear blue."  
"Fine," he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving the Platinums

**Chapter 4**

By fourth period, I was so happy to get to Drama. I mean, I'm good at Drama. I love performing. Nothing in drama class could mess me up...until she turned around.  
"Hey do you have a pencil I could-"  
As soon as she came to face me, our eyes dropped and I was shocked...it was Marley! MARLEY WAS IN THE SAME CLASS AS ME!  
"Ryder?"  
"Marley?" Ryder said, "I thought you were going to Florida?"  
"Change of plans, it got too expensive," Marley said, "I didn't know you were at Lima."  
"I only found out the day you..." I broke off my sentence, not wanting to remind myself of what happened.  
"Ryder, what did you say?" Mr Schuester asked.  
"She was so..._hot!" _I said quietly. Then I realized I was called on by the teacher. Hopefully no one heard me.  
"Oh, nothing, Sir," I said.  
She was beautiful. She had wavy brown hair with tips of blonde, completely natural. Her eyes were the prettiest blue. Her face was flawless. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I'm just glad no one heard me. I would be so embarrassed!  
Lunch time came after the lesson ended and I was sitting with the Platinum. I was, like, leaving the actual world and entering "Guy World"…and in this Guy World there were a lot of rules.  
"You have to wear a muscle tank or tank top two days in a row on Monday and Tuesday," Blaine stated, "On Wednesday's, use gel not wax, on Thursday's we wear blue and Friday we all wear our football jackets. If you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch. I mean, it's not just you it's all of us. Ok, like, if I were wearing a muscle tank today, I'd be sitting over there with the freaks." Blaine pointed to Finn's table.  
"Oh yeah, we have to vote before we ask someone to sit with us because you need to be considerate of the rest of the group. I mean, you wouldn't buy a condom without asking your friends if it would work, right?"  
"I wouldn't?" I asked.  
"Right. Oh and it's the same with girls," Blaine said, "You may think you like someone but you could be wrong."  
I had another lesson of Drama for catchup and boy was I lucky to be there. But I kept thinking of Marley. Even though I wasn't allowed to like her, I was still allowed to look at her. And think about her. And talk to her.  
"Hey Marl…"  
Then, I was cut off by some guy who could've talked to me any minute but chose this one. He sat in a wheelchair and huge magnifying glasses and clothes that were probably assigned to him by his Grandma.  
"Hey, you're the Arizona guy, right?"  
"Yes," I said. Everyone was freaking out about me being from Arizona. I mean, it was in the same country!  
"I'm Artie Abrams, Captain of the McKinley Glee Club. We participate in performance challenge against other high schools in Ohio and we get twice as much funding if we have fifteen members. So you should think about joining."  
"Oh, you'd be perfect for it," he said.  
"Yeah, definitely," I said.  
"Great, let me give you my card," Artie said.  
He reached for his pocket and pulled out a white card and gave it to me. It read:  
_Artie Abrams: Glee Club Captain/Bad Ass A.C  
_School was over and I was walking pass the field on my way home. Then, I saw Marley doing cheerleading. I started walking towards her and she saw me coming.  
"HEY!" she yelled brightly as she continued cheerleading.  
"COME HERE, LOSER, WE'RE GOING INTO TOWN!"  
I whipped around and saw Jake, Sam and Blaine waiting in line for the bus. Jake was like the white-black Ken doll all the girls wanted. I'd never seen anyone so perfect.  
I hopped in the bus and we stopped at a place near the mall. We passed a few shops, got some ice-cream while Jake grabbed a coke and saw the one where Finn worked "Bath Salts." He laughed as we walked pass. I smiled at him.  
"Who are you smiling at?" Jake jabbed from behind me. I turned around and saw they had all stopped. Before I could give him an answer, Jake looked into Bath Salts and glared hatefully at Finn. "Well, speak of smiling at boys..."  
Jake walked into Bath Salts with the most wicked smirk on his lips. Sam and Blaine followed him with the same expression just less evil. Jake sat a far distance from them.  
"Hi, Finn, hi Asian!" Jake snarled. Finn scoffed and looked away. I looked at Finn and knew he hated Jake.  
"I like your costume," Jake said, glaring at his black apron, "But when I try to dress as a homo stalker, I don't look like a girl!"  
Sam and Blaine laughed as I stood back awkwardly. Tina and Finn glared at each other, getting more angry.  
"So what are you selling here? Lube for dildo?" Jake snared which was followed by Sam and Blaine laughing. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't betray the Platinum's but I didn't join in.  
Jake turned back to us and quietly said "Look how much weight Tina's put on?" as he smiled at Tina to make sure she knew he was making fun of him. Blaine and Sam agreed.  
"It's like someone's pumped her up and shoved his dick in her!" That was met by another applause of laughter by Sam and Blaine. I simply smiled uncomfortably.  
"Hey, Tina," Sam called, "Have you lost weight?"  
"Yeah, you look really good!" Blaine joined in with laughter.  
"Sam and Blaine, why don't you walk away and go bounce on Jake's dick?" Finn said, eyeing the two followers. Blaine replied with a scoff and mumbled "Go fuck yourself, gay hoar!" while Sam said "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" but Jake stood their, anger filling his eyes.  
"First of all, why the fuck do you think about my dick anyway," Jake called, "Secondly, that's more proof that you're gay and thirdly, it's not my fault you're obsessed with me from last year! So go jack your dad off!"  
"Whatever you say, Panda Face," Finn smirked. I couldn't help but give a small laugh which no one heard after Finn referred to Jake's black and white skin. But the Platinum's took another approach. Sam gasped as Jake said "Fucking dick!" Blaine suddenly tapped Jake's shoulder and repeated "Use your coke, use your coke." It only took me a few seconds to realise what Blaine meant by that. Jake grabbed his coke and yelled...  
"...FUCKING HOMO...!"  
...and then he threw the coke in the air and wet Tina, Finn and the papers on the register. Sam and Blaine cracked up laughing as Jake whispered "Fucking cunt!" Tina and Finn just wiped the coke off of them in exasperation.  
"You're a real asshole, you know that, Puckerman," Finn remarked.  
Jake simply clicked his fingers and said "Let's get em."  
And before I knew it, I was following the Platinum's as they walked towards Finn. Sam and Blaine pulled Finn to the ground while Jake punched him in the face as the other kicked him in the side. My heart went out for Finn as he yelped in pain.  
"That's what you get, gaybo!" Jake snarled, before he kicked Finn in the face.  
Just as Jake brushed himself off and prepared to leave, he wickedly smirked at Finn who was getting up.  
"Bye, Finn," he teased, "Are you going tug yourself off as I walk away?"  
We left the shop and I gave one pleading glance to Finn, feeling sorry for him.  
"So, how do you like Lima?" Blaine asked as we walked down the mall.  
"It's good. I'm thinking about joining the Glee Club!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!" all three of them jabbed.  
"No, no, you can't do that, dude," Jake said, "That's social suicide! God, you're so lucky you have us to guide you."  
"Oh my god, there's Brittany!" Blaine pointed out.  
"Where? Oh, there she is," Sam spotted.  
"And she's with Sebastian Smyth," Blaine said. He sounded hurt and backstabbed.  
"I heard they're going out," Sam added.  
"Wait…Brittany's not going out with Sebastian," Jake jabbed, "No. She can't blow you off like that. She's such a slut! Give me your phone.  
Blaine handed Jake his phone and Jake snatched it.  
"You're not going to call her, right?" Blaine asked, full of worry.  
"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Jake said.  
"No," Blaine said meekly, "What about Caller ID."  
"Not when you connect from information," Jake sang with a smirk. He dialled a number and the phone began ringing.  
"Hello?" it was Sebastian's mum.  
"Hello. May I speak to Sebastian Symth?" Jake said. He had put on a high, formal accent and said all the words cooly.  
"He's not home yet. Who's calling?"  
"Oh, this is Sam from the Hot Homo Dot Com. I have his new gay porn magazines. Can you please ask him if he wants to continue with his subscription? It's urgent. Thank you!"  
There was a silence on the other line. Jake snapped the phone shut and grinned wickedly.  
"He's not going out with anyone," Jake said with a cocky, wicked smirk.  
"Ok, that was so quiche!" Blaine applauded.  
I looked over to where Sebastian was sitting and someone must have called him. He had a really confused look on his face. "Mom?" Sebastian said, confused. We walked away and I felt sorry for Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5: The Yearbook

**Chapter 5**

We caught a bus and ended up outside Jake's house. It was quite a unique house. You could barely see the front of it because it was covered by a thatch fences bounded by blue timber which encircled the home in a square and lead to the back. We began walking down the driveway as Jake said "Don't go to the front of the house…it's the old part. I convinced Mum and Dad to seal that off with a gate but you can still go there from the back."  
We continued walking and eventually came to the back. God, it was a nice place. There was a slightly elevated lawn with freshly cut green grass which lay before a pool with so much space filled with a fridge and plants. The veranda at the back had a marble floor and cemented pillars with a long, white table. The doors leading into the completely white house with marble floor and perfectly clean furniture were glass. There were windows open to the kitchen and seats where you could sit like a little bar.  
"Your house is really nice," I said as we walked in.  
"I know, right?" Jake said back. He made an entrance by yelling "I'M HOME!" He turned to the right and there was Jake's brother listening to Vevo on the tv and dancing like a stripper.  
"Hey, Puck."  
"Hey," he said back, as he continued sliding his hands down his stomach.  
"HEY! HEY! HEY! How are my best friends?" I heard a voice say as Jake's mother came in. She had a drunken smile and the idea of fitting in with us.  
"Hey, Mrs Puckerman, this is Ryder," Blaine introduced.  
"Hello, sweetie," she welcomed.  
"Hi," I said.  
"Welcome to our home." She gave me a hug like I was already a part of the family. "Just want you to know, if you need anything don't be shy, ok? There are no rules in this house, except for keep everything clean. I'm not like your regular mom, I'm a cool mom. Right, Jake?"  
"Please stop talking," Jake snarled. He rolled his eyes and began walking down the hallway. She seemed to take no offense.  
"I'm going to you boys a snack," she said warmly.  
We continued walking and turned left at the end of the hall. We opened the door and were immediately met with a huge cupboard and another arc which welcomed you into a medium-sized room. The double bed with a head was in the middle and there was an en suite filled with clothes. The bathroom was so modern. It had grey tiles, glass board and extremely warm water near a toilet and sink. But that wasn't all his room...on the far right of the wall was a two door entrance which led into another room even more manly.  
"_This _is your room?" I asked Jake.  
"Well, it's a long story," Jake said with a smirk, "See, this used to be my parents room but my Dad owns a business up in New York so he never uses this room and after I got over my OCD and got the highest marks out of my class last year, I convinced them to trade me. And whenever my Dad is here, we switch rooms."  
What? Jake had OCD and an eating disorder. He was the top of the class and the best at sports? I wasn't so sure if I should believe that!  
"What about that room over there?" I said, pointing to the room behind the open door on the far right of the wall.  
"Well, that used to be Dad's study but he never used it so I made it my own gym and put a door there to claim it as mine."  
Geez, Jake must be pretty persuasive.  
They turned on some music and began nodding their heads to it. As Jake took off his blue jacket, he turned to me and said "Ryder, do you even know who sings this?"  
"One Direction?" I asked.  
Jake then laughed and turned to Blaine and Sam and said "I love him, he's like a Martian." He didn't look at me and wasn't so sure if I should take that as a compliment.  
Sam turned around and looked in the full length mirror in Jake's cupboard.  
"Eeew, look at my thighs, they're so thin."  
"My calves are anything but ripped," Blaine joined in.  
"Excuse me, I've got anorexic shoulders," Jake said, "Why did I bother wearing a single top when I've got no muscle?"  
I used to think only girls had problems with their bodies but I guess guys had them but they were pretty good at hiding them.  
"My hair is so weird."  
"My nose is huge."  
"My teeth _suck_."  
They turned to me, as if waiting for me to say something bad about my looks. "I've got really bad hair in the morning."  
The awkward silence dawned on us until Sam said "eeew."  
Then, Jake's mom walked into with a drink that looked like a cocktail but looked like it was filled with juice.  
"Hey, you guys, happy hour is from 4 to 6!" she laughed. She handed the others one of these drinks as I got one.  
"Thanks," I said as I looked down at the drink wearingly and then asked her "Is there any alcohol in this?"  
She looked shocked. "Oh, God, no, honey, what mother do you think I am?" Then, her shocked expression became a serious yet playful one. "Why? Do you want a bit? Because if you're gonna drink it, I'd rather you'd do it in the house." She smiled.  
"No, thank you."  
"Ok," she said as she sat down on a chair, "So, you guys, what is the 411? What has everyone been up too? What is the hot gossip? Tell me everything. What are you listening to? What's the cool jam?"  
"Mum," Jake shot, "Can you go fix your hair?"  
"Okay," she replied, not taking it as an insult, "You boys keep me young. Oh, I love you so much." And with that, she left us.  
Sam went through the book case when something caught his eye. He pulled out a white book with gold letters standing out as "The Yearbook."  
Sam waved me over. "It's our Yearbook. See, we grab a pen and graffiti boy's faces in our grades and write comments."  
They began passing through the book.  
"Mike Chang is an Asian-try hard."  
"Still true," Jake said with a smirk.  
"Jesse St. James is a bulimic prostitute."  
"Still half true," Jake said and the others laugh. God, these were horrible things to say!  
"Artie Abrams...he wanked with a hot dog."  
Then, we came to a picture of Tina and Finn.  
"Finn Hudson, fag!"  
"Who is that?" Sam asked as he pointed to the girl in the picture.  
"I think that's that kid, Tina," Blaine said.  
"Yeah, she's too Asian to function," I blurted out, not wanting to sound out of what they were doing."  
"That's funny," Jake smirked, "Put that in there."  
Oh no, maybe that was only okay when Finn said it.  
"I'm gonna go workout," Jake said, "Anyone coming?"  
I then heard a chorus of "No," "No," "You go ahead," "Yeah." Jake smiled, almost wanting to here that response. Sam and Blaine turned to me and said "He wants us to act insecure when he works out."  
We sat down on Jake's bed and that's when Blaine eyed me.  
"So, you seen you any girls you wanna bang yet?" Blaine asked.  
"Well, my ex-girlfriend is in my drama class," I said.  
"Who is it?" Blaine asked.  
"Is it a freshman?" Sam asked.  
"Her name is Marley Rose."  
"NO!" Blaine yelled.  
"NO!" Sam joined.  
"Oh no, you can't like Marley Rose," Blaine said, "He went to Arizona for a trip last year and they hooked up there."  
"He still wants her," Sam said.  
"Wait, what?" I asked, "Do you mean Marley cheated on Jake before I left?"  
They nodded their heads. I was shocked! IT WAS HIM! Maybe he didn't know. Yeah, it wasn't Jake's fault.  
"Ok, regardless, Marley is off limits to friends. I mean, that's just, like, _breaking the bro code_," Blaine exclaimed, "Don't worry. I'll never tell Jake what you said. It'll be our little secret." He smiled kindly. Well, I guess that didn't happen…because Jake had heard the whole conversation from the door...


	6. Such a Kind, Friendly, GoodDICKHEAD!

**********Hey, so I got this review from Guest and no offence...but you are such a dumb bitch! Guys are dickheads and that's what I'm portraying and what do you mean "straight guys." Guys are probably more bullies than girls so if you're going to post a review, please get your facts right. The scene where there complaining about their bodies was added because everyone thinks only girls have those problems and it really pisses me off. So go fuck yourself, you dumb guest!**

**C****hapter 6  
**After I had left that hell-hole, I went back to the mall. Finn was still working his shift at Bath Salts with Tina. I told him everything.  
"And they have the Yearbook where they graffiti everyone's faces in the book and then write mean things about all the boys in our grade," I spilled.  
"What does it say about me?" Finn asked.  
I thought about telling him but I couldn't do it.  
"You're not in it," I lied.  
"Those _dickheads_!" Finn said with disgust as he dramatically looked off to the east.  
Tina came up to Finn with a product and asked "Will these make my eyes bigger?"  
"No," Finn cut flatly before turning his attention to me as Tina walked off. "Ryder, you've gotta steal that book!"  
"NO WAY!" I said.  
"Oh come on," Finn pleaded, "We could publish it and show everybody what an asshole he really is!"  
"THEY'RE GOING TO NOTICE!" I protested which was met with Finn's sigh as Tina handed Finn a product.  
"This is for your feet," Finn said and turned back to me.  
"Ryder, there are two kinds of evil people-people who do evil stuff and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it."  
"Does that mean I'm morally obligated to burn that man's outfit?" Tina asked as he pointed to a guy with a rainbow striped button down shirt with pin on buttons and stupid logos on them.  
"Oh my god, that's Mr Schuester!" Tina realised.  
"I love seeing teachers out of school," Finn laughed, "It's like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs." Mr Schuester saw us and walked up.  
"Hey guys, I didn't know you worked here," he said as he looked to Finn.  
"Yeah, moderately priced soaps are my calling," Finn said sarcastically, "You shopping?"  
"No, I'm here with my boyfriend!" he said as he pointed to a man in his early 60's with grey hair who looked like a motor cycle junky.  
"JOKING!" Mr Schuester announced as we began to believe his joke, "Sometimes older people make jokes."  
"My grandpa takes off his wig when he's drunk," Tina said, trying to break the ice.  
"Your grandpa and I have that in common," he said dryly, "No actually, I'm just here because I'm a bartender a couple nights a week down at P.J. Calamity." He turned his head to me and asked "I hope you join the Glee Club."  
"I think I'll do it," I said with a smile.  
"Great," he said warmly.  
"You can't join the Glee Club, that's social suicide," Tina blurted out.  
"Thanks, Tina," Mr Schuester said sarcastically, "Well this has been sufficiently awkward and I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!"  
"Bye!" we all said.  
"So when are you going to see Jake again?" Finn asked.  
"I'm going to a party at his house on Friday," I said.  
"Cool, we'll spy on him then and get him drunk!" Finn said optimistically.  
I had gotten over the whole "out of limit" thing with Marley and continued talking to her. On September 4, she asked me what day it was. The next day, we talked about the weather. But I wanted things to move faster and followed my male instincts.  
"Hey," I said as I tapped her on the back and let her dangerously beautiful face fall into my eyes, "I'm totally lost. Can you help me?"  
But I wasn't lost. I knew exactly how to play this character that Mr Schuester had given to me. She turned around to help me.  
"Well, the three witches told Macbeth he would rule the world..."  
Wrong.  
"...and he murdered King Duncan and took his army so he could conquer the world..."  
Wrong.  
"...and the three witches told Macbeth about the prophecy so that Scotland would be destroyed..."  
Wrong. She was so wrong.  
"Thanks. I understand now," I said.  
"Ok, see you guys on Monday," Mr Schuester said.  
Marley turned back to me.  
"Are you going to Jake's party?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said, "He invited me."  
"Great, it's a costume party and people get pretty into it."  
"Ok."  
I got up until Artie called for me "Hey, Arizona, are you staying for the Glee meeting."  
"Yeah. I'll be back," I said before I dashed out of the room.  
Ok, I lied. But I had to go home and work on my costume. In the regular world, parties where were you would dress up like a celebrity or total freak. So I decided to dress up as the Grim Reaper. In the guy world, parties were the one time where a guy can dress like a stripper and no one can say anything about it. The hard-core guys dress up as sportsmen, policemen and firemen.  
Jake came out of his en-suite wearing police trunks, an unbuttoned police shirt, glasses, police hat and knee high black socks to be greeted by his Mum with her iPhone, snapping away for pictures. Blaine came to Sam's house wearing a basketball jersey which was ripped down and revealed his body. Sam was wearing red suspenders that connected to tight, gold trunks and wearing nothing else but a police hat.  
"What are you?" Blaine asked Sam.  
"I'm a fireman," he said, "DUH!" he shot as he pointed to his **police **hat.  
Unfortunately, no one told me about that rule so I showed up like the scariest thing ever-a Grim Reaper dressed in all black with a pitch fork in my hand.  
"Hey."  
Liam threw his drink in the air as he saw me, spilling his drink all over his bare chest.  
"Why are you dressed so scary?" Sam asked.  
"It's a party!" I replied.  
"Have you seen Brittany?" Blaine asked.  
"You know who's looking fine tonight?" Sam drooled, "Sydney Mosakowaski."  
"Ok, you did _not _just say that," Blaine shot.  
"What? She's a good kisser."  
"She's your cousin."  
"Yeah, but she's my first cousin."  
"EXACTLY!" Blaine interjected.  
"So you have your cousins and then your first cousins then your second cousins..."  
"No, bro..."  
"That's not right, is it?"  
I walked away because that conversation wasn't going anywhere. I began making my way towards Marley. She was dressed as Superwoman except the skirt was shorter and her top was strapless.  
"Hey!" I said, trying to get her attention.  
"Hey, you made it..." she said as she took in my costume, "And you are...an assassin."  
"Grim Reaper," I corrected.  
"Love it. Do you want something to drink?"  
"Yeah."  
"Brb," she said as she walked off.  
I looked over at Sam and Blaine. Sam was trying to look sexy.  
"Sam, stop it," Blaine shot, embarrassed for him. Sam got up. "SAM! DON'T..." But it was too late...  
"HEY, SYDNEY!" Sam called as he ran off. Blaine reluctantly chased after him.  
I looked over at Marley. And then I saw Jake, showing off in his sexy policeman costume, walk up to her. Oh no...wait, there just friends...yeah. That's right! It was a one-time thing...  
"Hey," Jake said seductively.  
"Oh no," Marley said with a smile, punching him on the shoulder, "Didn't anyone tell you? You were supposed to wear a _costume_!"  
Jake smirked. "SHUT UP. Hey...I need to talk to you. You know that guy, Ryder?"  
"Yeah...he's my ex...I broke up after you and I..."  
They looked in my direction. I waved at them. I wonder what they were talking about.  
"Well, be careful because he's still _obsessed _with you," Jake said quickly.  
"Really? How do you know?" Marley said in disbelief.  
"Because he told me," Jake lied, "He tells everyone." He laughed. "It's kind of funny, actually. He's like a little girl. He, like, writes all over his notebook "Mrs Marley Lynn" and he made a singlet that says "I heart Marley" and wears it every single day under his clothes."  
"Oh, come on."  
"Well, who can blame him? You're gorgeous!" Jake said seductively and Marley couldn't help but feel a bit more lustful of her summer time fling.  
"And okay, look," Jake said quickly, "I'm not saying he's a rapist but...he saved the pencil you borrowed and he's going to do some Arizona tribe dance to make you like him."  
"What?" she said, kind of disgusted.  
They looked again and I smiled. This was it. I knew Jake was going to apologize and talk Marley into getting back with me again. But Jake moved closer and put his head down by her ears and seductively whispered" "I know, he's kind of socially retarded, but he's my friend, so promise me you won't make fun of him."  
"Of course, I won't, I used to go out with him," Marley said.  
How could Finn hate Jake? He was such a kind, friendly, good...DICKHEAD!  
And that's when Jake moved in and kissed Marley full on the lips. It was so sudden. I felt tears of pure sadness and betrayal ell up in my eyes. I then realised...that's why Jake invited me to sit down with him...that's why he invited me to this party. He knew I was Marley's boyfriend from the beginning and after I moved here, it was his mission to push me out of the way and steal Marley from me...again. I ran out of that house.  
Marley pulled out of the kiss. "What are you doing? You said it was a one-time fling together and you never wanted to be in a relationship."  
"That's crazy," Jake scoffed, "Why would I say that? You're so hot!" He purred the words seductively in her ears as he leant in and kissed her again, this time going onto a bench and making out.  
When I walked out the door, one boy fell off his seat.  
"That's a scary mask, girl."  
I ignored them and walked over. I felt something beyond hate. I had never felt this before. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. My felt like it was going to fall out of my dick! I had this lump in my throat like after you dry-swallow a bad pill. I hated Jake Puckerman...I HATED HIM!  
Finn and Tina were watching a scary movie at Finn's house and just as it reached the scary climax, I burst through the door followed by a crack of lightning. That's why they jumped and screamed when they thought the Grim Reaper came in.  
However, I stepped into the house and cried "He took her back...Jake took Marley back!"  
"Oh, no, Ryder," Finn said as he gave me a hug.  
"Why would he do that?" I sobbed even though I knew why.  
"Because he's a life ruiner," Finn said, "He ruins people's lives."  
"Last year, Jake started this Facebook chat saying that Finn was a..."  
"TINA!" Finn cut her off, "PLEASE!" He turned back to me and said "Look, he's not gonna get away with this again. We're gonna do something about it!"  
"We are?"  
Finn pulled out a chalk board and started writing in it as Tina and I sat down. He began pacing past the chalk board.  
"Jake Puckerman is an evil dictator. How do you to take down a dictator? You cut of their resources! Jake would be nothing without his bicep accessory..." he pointed to the white board where it said Marley Rose "the factors of his ego..." he pointed to where it read "hair, body, sports skills" "...and ignorant band of wannabe followers" as he pointed to where it read "Army of Dickheads (The Platinum's)"  
"Now, Ryder, if this is going to work you'll have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do that?"  
I nodded.  
"Ok, let's rock this cunt!"


	7. Chapter 7: Something About Finn Hudson

**Chapter 7  
**Pretending like nothing was wrong was surprisingly easy.  
"Jake wanted me to tell you that he was trying to hook up with Marley because he was still interested in her after the holidays. And that's not Jake's fault," Blaine said quickly.  
"No, I know," I said.  
"So you're not mad at Jake?"  
"GOD, NO!" I lied.  
"Ok, good, because Jake wanted me to give you this." That's when he fisted me on the shoulder.  
At lunch, Jake was drinking some type of red drink.  
"It's called the South Beach Ab Ripper," he told Marley, "All you do is drink cranberry juice for 72 hours so it can make you bigger."  
"This isn't even cranberry juice," Marley spectated, "It's cranberry juice cocktail. It's all sugar."  
"I wanna get an eight pack," Jake said innocently.  
"You're crazy," Marley mumbled.  
Jake saw me walk up to table and put on an evil smirk in his flirt mode with Marley.  
"Why do you wear your hair like that?" Jake said as he caressed her hair, "Your hair looks sexy in braids. Ryder, will you _please _tell Marley that her hair looks sexy in braids."  
Jake was dangling Marley right in front of me. I knew how we would settle this in the regular world but this was Guy World. Everything had to be sneaky.  
"Your hair looks sexy in braids," I said, trying my hardest not to sound angry or in love.  
Jake wickedly smirked at me. We were in the bathroom and Jake was looking in the mirror and he didn't seem so happy.  
"All this cranberry juice is making my skin dry and scaly," he said. That's it. Here's my chance.  
"Wait, I have a good skin stuff I'll bring you," I offered.  
"Ok."  
Finn, Tina and I had been keeping our eyes open to sabotage him. For the moisturising cream, we put in tanning cream that'd turn your skin orange in the bottle instead.  
"Jake," I said in the bathroom the next day as I held the "cream," "Here you go."  
"Dude, thanks," he said and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked out.  
We sat down at lunch. Jake joined us while putting his arm around Marley's shoulder.  
"Hey," Marley greeted and was met with a kiss on her lips.  
"Hey," Jake said.  
"God, you look so tanned!" she said.  
And of course, he leaned in and started making out with her as she touched his tanned skin. I think he knew how to use that type of cream!  
Our plans made little progress. "This is ass, you guys," Finn complained, "We haven't even done anything on the actual plan-Marley's still with Jake, he now has really tanned skin which goes along with his ego and his friends are perfectly content with him. Ok guys, let's reconvene tonight."  
"I can't," I said, "I have to go practice this thing for the assembly we're doing about..."  
"The Christmas Charity?" they said together.  
"How do you guys know?" I asked.  
"They've told the whole school they're doing it so they can get a voucher and extra credit for helping out," Tina said.  
"Well, I have to learn this dance," I said and saw Jake coming my way.  
"Go," I waved them off before Jake heard us talking.  
"Hey," I said casually.  
"Why were you talking to Finn Hudson?" Jake asked in confusion.  
"I-I don't know," I said, trying to play along as if I hated him, "I mean, he's so weird. He just, you know, came up to me and started talking to me about crack." God, that was horrible!  
"He's so pathetic," Jake started, "Let me tell you something about Finn Hudson-we were best friends last year and he used to be the most popular guy in the grade. I know, right? It's so embarrassing. I don't even...whatever! So then after we became friends, he was like...weirdly attached to me. Like, he was always saying "Do you wanna go to the gym?" "Can I have a swim at your house?" "I hope you're in my class" and I was like "Why are you so obsessed with me?" So then I tried to get him away from me by going out with my first girlfriend, Stella, who was so _hot _but she goes to another school...and that's when I began getting Facebook messages like "You backstabber. I thought we were friends. Go kill yourself." So I told the teacher he was harassing me and stuff and he was all like "Why did you tell on me?" And I was like "Because...I think you're gay." I mean, I couldn't be friends with a gay guy, he would be trying to touch my dick and stuff! I mean he was GAY! So then his mum called my mum and started yelling at her, it was so retarded! And then he got depressed after the teacher screamed at him and had no friends. And I've seen him after he came back this year...the sides of his hair are shaved off, he has a blonde streak, he's a total emo...now I guess he's on crack!"  
God! See that's why he hated Jason! I just nodded because I didn't know what to say. Just then, a guy from my English class walked past us.  
"Dude, your jackets awesome! Where did you get it?" he said, with a sickly sweet smile and the tiniest hint of sarcasm.  
"It was my Dad's in the 80's."  
"Vintage...it's so cool!" Jake said.  
"Thanks," the guy said, smiling. He walked away and Jake's sweet look dropped from his face.  
"That is the ugliest effing jacket I have ever seen."  
Wait, what does that remind me of? And then I have a flashback. My second day at school...  
"_Oh my god, I love your beanie. Where did you get it?"_  
He told me he had liked it...I guess not. I smile and try to change the subject.  
"So are you going to send any candy canes?" I asked.  
"No, I don't send them, I just get them," he smirked, "And about all I do on Christmas is bitch about people! Cya, jackass!" He gave me a high-five and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8: The Assembly

**So this is the part where in the movie they do the talent show. However, I think that's a little girly and popular guys wouldn't do it so I've changed the concept as well as the songs. Not Jingle Bell Rock and I've got a modern DJ song. Thanks!**

Chapter 8: The Assembly

It was the day we were going to perform at the assembly for this Christmas charity. Everyone was in the theatre hall as we were behind stage. Ms Pillsbury was at the microphone.  
I was getting myself prepared in my costume. We're wearing matching Christmas outfits which are modified to look like hip-hop dancers. We're wearing ripped red shorts with a candy cane style which are connected to suspenders. The suspenders are all that is on our stomach while we wear a Santa jacket which we'll have to remove during the performance.  
"Jake, remind me again why we're doing this dance?" Sam said, ditzyly.  
"We're doing this for the Christmas Charity," Jake jabbed, slightly irritated, "Sponsors are giving us money to the dance and everyone thinks the money is going to some African village with AID infected hobos but it's actually going towards my new Mercedes, which you'll all be driving might I add."  
"I know, but why a dance?" Blaine questioned, "I mean, why not a football game?"  
"Because don't give you money for a football game, _dumbass_," Jake spat, "And besides, all the girls like it when guys do this stuff." Why did he want girls to like it though? I mean he already has Marley. SHIT! Marley will watch me. She'll think I'm a freak! And I'm not too impressed with being shirtless in front of her because I'll be insecure with Jake's _super _ripped physique.  
"And even if you're shit at it," Jake continued, "Everyone will be looking at me because I'm good at everything."  
"I know but don't you think a dance is kinda...gay?" Blaine quietly said, afraid of incurring upon Jake's wrath of disagreement.  
"Do you know what else is gay, Blaine Anderson?" Jake interjects like a whip, getting right into Blaine's face, "Your gay hair and your gay, gay face! So get a dick and shut your gay mouth, gay Blaine!"  
At that, Blaine feels hurt and insecure. That just makes it easier in the third step of my revenge against Jake!  
"...the Christmas Charity is something very close to the school and now a group of boys have received sponsors to do a dance for the Charity which they will all be rewarded with prize money..."  
As Ms Pillsbury spoke, we all lined up-me, Blaine, Jake and Sam.  
"Blaine, switch sides with Ryder!" Jake ordered.  
"But I'm always on your left," Blaine protested, trying his hardest not to quiver in fright.  
"That was when there was three of us and now the shortest go in the middle."  
"But that will make the dance backwards! I'm always on your left."  
"And right now, you're getting on my last nerve...SWITCH!" Jake snaps.  
Although upset and angry, Blaine did what he was told because he knew not to mess with Jake. So we stand in our positions and hear the applause as Ms Pillsbury introduces up before the curtains are drawn.  
Then the music starts...our song is "Ah Yeah" by Will Sparks which is a pure DJ, dancing like song. Halfway into the song Justin Bieber's modernization of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" will play. Blaine presses the stereo to make sure that moment happens.  
"Ah Yeah" begins playing as we separate into our positions. Then, the voice of Justin Bieber fills the room.  
"_You better watch out, you better not cry..."  
_ Jake has his mini dancing solo and my is he good at dancing! Blaine then has his and I can see Jake rolling his eyes because he wasn't as good as Jake, which doesn't matter because Blaine was good either way. Sam and I begin dancing together and I turn to Jake and see...wait, no...is there a look of inferior on Jake's face? Is he possibly threatened or jealous at _my _dancing? It was Jake for goodness sake! He was good at practically everything!  
"_He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake..."_  
We all came together and formed a two sided triangle while we removed our jackets and smacked our thighs, feeling a little embarrassed. We merged into a line and continued dancing.  
It turns out Blaine was right about the whole dance being backwards because he bumped into Jake. An irritated Jake turned Blaine around and shoved him aside who stumbled and knocked the stereo offstage. It hit Brittany right in the face and a gasp from the audience is followed by an awkward silence.  
The entire room went quiet, the only laughs being of the people offstage. Oh god, I have to do something...so I start to sing.  
"_You better watch out, you better not cry..."  
_Luckily, the others seem to catch on and Marley leads the audience to sing along. Suddenly, the Glee Club begin doing the sounds of "Ah Yeah" with their mouths as Will Schuester goes on the piano plays the Christmas song on the piano.  
"_Santa Claus is coming...Santa Claus is coming, Santa Claus is coming to town-"  
_Jake high fives me when we get offstage.  
"That was the best performance ever!"  
I stop listening as Marley comes over to be embraced by Jake. I pretend not to notice though.  
"That was amazing," she says, beaming at us.  
"You guys, that was so quiche!" Blaine beamed.  
Luckily, Jake, of all people, snaps his head to Blaine in an angry gesture.  
"JAKE!" he snapped, "Stop trying to make _quiche _happen, it's not going to happen!"  
And it was Jake himself who helped me in beginning part 3 of the plan against him!


End file.
